


Ho voluto far passare a Mordecai un po' di merda e alla fine ce l'ho fatta

by Mikiri_Tohoshima



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Italian, M/M, Mordecai is going to pass some shit, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, What-If, this is kinda fucked up
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikiri_Tohoshima/pseuds/Mikiri_Tohoshima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Che sarebbe successo se assieme a Bloodwing, anche Mordecai fosse stato catturato? Più sul genere della vent fic, ho voluto esplorare questa idea anche perchè c'è bisogno di più Mordecai nel fandom. Attenzione spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ho voluto far passare a Mordecai un po' di merda e alla fine ce l'ho fatta

Sin dal giorno in cui lo aveva trovato come pulcino buttato giù dal nido della sua mamma, Mordecai aveva tenuto e protetto Bloodwing come se fosse stata la sua bambina. Era la sua alleata, la sua migliore amica, la sua spalla, intelligente e letale e neppure la mancanza di parola era un difetto, secondo il cecchino, perché spesso le chiacchiere potevano essere origine di litigate e incomprensioni. E così era sempre stato.

Da quando avevano aperto la Cripta, Mordecai passava più tempo ubriaco che sobrio, un po’ per dimenticare quello che aveva visto, un po’ per rilassare i nervi, e come scusa accingeva a dire che “sparava meglio da sbronzo”. 

E forse era anche vero. Aveva le sue ragioni, comunque, e anche se Roland aveva cercato varie volte di farlo ragionare, dopo che Brick era stato bandito dal Riders neanche lui aveva più desiderato occuparsi di tutti quegli affari più che dare una mano al Tundra Express e dare un occhio che Tiny Tina non finisse in qualche brutto guaio. Anche se la ragazza sapeva cavarsela da sola era sempre una ragazzina di tredici anni in un mondo pieno di banditi assetati di sangue.   
Però la chiamata alle armi per combattere contro Jack il bello arrivò fin troppo presto, ma lui si divertiva. Bere e sparare ai banditi che si avvicinavano troppo ai cacciatori della cripta durante le loro missioni: Cosa poteva chiedere di più? Era assolutamente pronto a tornare in azione. 

Ma qualcosa andò storto. 

Roland lo aveva mandato in una missione in solitaria alla Wildlife Exploitation Reserve per recuperare un chip. Non doveva essere una missione troppo difficile, lui e Bloodwing facevano cose del genere tutti i giorni quando era ancora un vault hunter. Cinque anni prima, prima della dipendenza, prima di Moxxi, e soprattutto, prima dell’apertura della Cripta. E poi, lui era un cecchino, si trovava a su agio a distanza, il combattimento corpo a corpo non faceva più per lui, specie quando vennero circondati completamente dai caricatori.   
Mordecai credette che sarebbe morto lì, in quel momento, urlando il nome di Bloodwing, dicendole di scappare, almeno lei. Purtroppo, era una bestia fin troppo leale che non avrebbe mai abbandonato il suo padrone al pericolo, e continuò a combattere con i suoi letali artigli e becco fino all’ultimo, ovvero quando Mordecai smise di vedere, sentire e combattere, soffocato dalla massa di metallo, tra le ferite e la rabbia di non essere più quello di una volta per colpa delle sue debolezze. 

Si svegliò parecchie ore dopo, sobrio, pieno di ricordi ed immagini. Si passò la mano sulla testa, e in quell’istante, si rese conto di quello che era successo. Cercò di alzarsi, sbattendo contro il soffitto. Era dentro ad una gabbia… una piccola gabbia per skag, dove ci stava abbastanza comodo ma non poteva neanche stare seduto. E aveva il vestito giallo da carcerato dell’Hyperion, e al collo aveva un collare metallico, come quello che aveva visto che portavano gli animali che venivano catturati da quella facility. Non aveva più il suo comunicatore ECHO, e soprattutto, Bloodwing. Non vedeva Bloodwing da nessuna parte. 

Si portò la testa tra le mani, cercando di darsi una calmata. Non doveva cedere al panico. Non doveva cedere, doveva restare lucido e trovare una soluzione a quel casino. Mentre cercava di pensare, non udì i passi che si avvicinavano alla sua gabbia, ma udì perfettamente la voce di quel maledetto che era la causa di tutto. 

“ Amico, Roland sarà così arrabbiato quando scoprirà che tu hai fallito una missione così semplice, e, oltretutto, ti sei fatto catturare.” 

Jack il Bello. Il cecchino fece un giro un po’ disordinato, per potergli fissare almeno i piedi, quando appunto, lui si accucciò, facendogli un sorriso crudele. 

“Ma guardati… il giallo non è proprio il tuo colore, ubriacone. Purtroppo non avevamo divise rosse… ma tanto… non è che dovrai tenerla su per molto. Giusto uno strato di stoffa per evitare che ti venga una polmonite mentre cominciamo a fare i test su di te e su quel tuo maledetto uccellaccio, e poi, sarai libero! Morto, ma comunque libero. Solo a questo servite voi banditi. Anche se, in tutta sincerità, non ho mai capito la differenza che possa sussistere tra te e un Rakk. Forse i Rakk hanno più igiene. Ci vediamo, alcolizzato, ti auguro una buona disintossicazione!”.  
L’uomo se ne andò, lasciando Mordecai nella più completa solitudine, aveva parlato di disintossicazione e anche di Roland, ma ultimamente Roland si incazzava per tutto, però, in quanto alla disintossicazione, quella parola non gli piaceva e avendoci già provato un paio di volte in passato, sapeva che non era una buona cosa. Cercò di mettersi seduto, sentendo la claustrofobia farsi avanti prepotente… Jack aveva in serbo per lui degli esperimenti, aveva in serbo per lui chissà quali altre stronzate, ma adesso l’unica cosa di cui aveva bisogno era di trovare Bloodwing e portarla via da quel maledetto posto. 

Lei e sé stesso, ovviamente. 

Era stato trasferito in una cella un po’ più grande, una di quelle dove tenevano le creature su cui lavorare, al momento fortunatamente vuota. Il pavimento era ricoperto di terra, ma era solo un leggero strato sopra alla reale pavimentazione in acciaio dello stabilimento e l’unico tipo di arredamento era un nido di Rakk, vuoto e leggermente maleodorante. Purtroppo non fu il dover dormire rannicchiato in un buco stretto il più grande dei suoi problemi, perché non passarono che due ore dall’incontro con Jack, che i primi sintomi dell’astinenza si fecero sentire. 

Tutto cominciò con i tremori. Il corpo gli tremava tantissimo, sull’orlo delle convulsioni, tanto che non riuscì a mangiare la sbobba proteica che gli venne portata come unico pasto, facendo cadere la ciotola per terra. Non si sarebbe umiliato a cercare di tirarne un po’ su come facevano gli animali, quindi preferì restare a stomaco vuoto. Il suo digiuno comunque non gli impedì di rigettare nel “gabinetto” che gli era stato fornito, e i brividi convulsi smisero giusto per fargli salire un immenso mal di testa. Avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per un drink.   
I giorni erano scanditi solamente dai pasti che gli venivano dati. Le celle erano illuminate da una luce artificiale che lo faceva impazzire, assieme a tutte le altre crisi dovute all’astinenza. Mal di testa persistente, tremori e, ultima, le allucinazioni. Più volte gli parve di vedere lo sguardo insoddisfatto di Roland che scuoteva la testa o i suoi amici, che lo fissavano con disapprovazione. Provava a chiamarli, per poi venir spaventato dall’eco della sua stessa voce. 

Non seppe mai quanto tempo durò quell’agonia, quanti giorni dovette soffrire quelle pene… ma nel momento in cui si sentì un po’ meglio, delle mani sconosciute e sicuramente non dovute alle sue allucinazioni, lo trascinarono in un luogo che non aveva mai visto prima. 

I suoni erano solo echi lontani, parole di cui riconosceva a malapena il significato, ombre scure che si muovevano su di lui… e poi venne il dolore.   
Un dolore vero, fisico, come se un migliaio di Skag si fossero messi a masticargli le gambe e le braccia e fu allora che ritrovò la voce, urlando con tutte le sue forze, poi, come se niente fosse successo, fu riportato nella sua cella.   
Ancora nessuna traccia di Bloodwing. 

Passarono ancora altri giorni, quattro, per la precisione. Seppe tenere il conto del tempo che passava non solo dalle ciotole di sbobba che gli arrivarono, ma anche dai diversi tipi di dolore che seppe differenziare. 

Il danno elettrico era diverso dal danno corrosivo e il danno esplosivo creava ustioni completamente differenti da quelle provocate dalle fiamme delle armi incendiarie.   
Ormai la sua pelle era rotta, ricoperta di bubboni di pus e vesciche, la sua vista era ricoperta di ombre scure e i tremori non avevano mai smesso di sconquassargli le membra.   
Però aveva imparato a convivere con le sue allucinazioni, dal momento in cui avevano cominciato a parlare e a rispondere alle sue domande. Non ci diede troppo peso. Erano solo visioni, lui lo sapeva, il suo cervello no. Tutti felici, insomma…Se non ci fossero state le torture, poteva anche dire di essere in vacanza. 

Jack però non era felice di quei risultati. Aveva monitorato con attenzione tutti i supplizi a cui era stato sottoposto il cecchino, ottenendo delle ottime risposte dal punto di vista fisico. Ma quelle avrebbe potuto ottenerle mettendo sulla ruota un qualsiasi bandito. 

Jack il Bello voleva distruggere Mordecai, voleva farlo piangere, sentirlo gridare pietà… e siccome il progetto a cui stava lavorando con il suo uccello non era ancora pronto, aveva bisogno di trovare un’altra idea per spezzare il solido animo di quel maledetto bandito. 

Però, dagli ultimi filmati delle telecamere di sorveglianza, aveva notato di come la sua ultima vittima non soffrisse poi così tanto la solitudine. Evidentemente il dolore gli aveva dato abbastanza alla testa da fargli credere di essere in presenza di chissà chi, ma dai suoi discorsi insensati, poteva ben udire qualche nome. Qualche nome che avrebbe usato senza nessuna pietà. 

L’ultimo esperimento fu con la scoria:  
Grazie alle estrazioni minerarie di Eridium, il raffinamento di quest’ultimo provocava la formazione di un nuovo elemento cioè la scoria. Molti costruttori di armi si stavano già dilettando a produrre fucili e pistole caricati con essa, anche se i suoi effetti non erano ancora stati registrati in maniera definitiva e dopo che Mordecai fu sottoposto a violente irradiazioni da parte di quel materiale instabile, il cecchino ne uscì quasi completamente devastato. 

Una volta che gli effetti di quel materiale viola si attenuarono, la pelle era quasi guarita, ma era rimasta grinzosa, mentre i capelli gli erano diventati completamente bianchi. Mentre lo riportavano alla cella, diede un’occhiata alla sua immagine riflessa su una parete d’acciaio, rimanendone sconvolto. Forse era davvero il momento in cui Jack lo avrebbe fatto morire.   
Appena fu lasciato solo, tornarono le visioni. Roland, Brick, Bloodwing, Lilith… tutti loro che lo guardavano con occhi vuoti, in maniera sprezzante e delusa. 

“Scusatemi, ragazzi, ho cercato di resistere, ma credo che non ce la farò ancora per molto…” 

Mormorò a quelle ombre, sollevandosi a sedere mentre recuperava, con le sue mani scosse dai tremiti, la ciotola che era per terra, piena di acqua, un po’ ferruginosa ma pur sempre bevibile. Si sciacquò la bocca, ne bevve un po’ e poi la mise da parte per dopo, appoggiandosi prima al nido che ammobiliava la sua cella e poi alla parete, cercando di alzarsi in piedi per raggiungere il secchio per liberarsi di un bisogno, sempre osservato da quelle ombre dagli occhi bianchi, che ignorò bellamente.

“Oggi è stato uno schifo, Roland. È sempre uno schifo. Dove cazzo siete? Bloodwing sarà bella che morta, adesso. Tanto voi potete farvi i vostri porci comodi che desiderate, non vi frega nulla che io sia qui…” 

Le gambe non lo ressero più e cadde a terra, ferendosi una spalla. Si rannicchiò in mezzo a quella stanza, asciugandosi gli occhi con i palmi aperti. 

“Per favore… venitemi a prendere…” 

Implorò prima di chiudere gli occhi, lasciando che quelle ombre diventassero voci, urla, ricordi… Ma esattamente un secondo prima di scivolare nell’incoscienza, si sentì toccare sulle spalle, girare e mettere sulla schiena, sentì delle labbra sul suo collo magro, sentì un contatto dominante addosso a lui, respiri veloci e mani sbrigative che lo privavano di quanto poco indossasse…   
Spalancò gli occhi, sollevando le braccia per difendersi, ma vide Roland. Gli si tirarono le labbra in un sorriso, mentre abbassava le mani. 

“Sei arrivato a salvarmi?” 

Ma gli occhi del suo vecchio amico si tinsero di nero, il suo viso prese un ghigno malvagio, mentre l’uomo si abbassò ancora una volta su di lui. 

“No… sono venuto a trascinarti ancora di più nell’incubo.” 

E in quel momento si sentì violare, l’unico dolore che non aveva ancora provato e nuovamente le urla proruppero con la sua voce arrochita dalle torture mentre Roland, o comunque la sua visione, si approfittava del suo corpo stremato in maniera carnale. 

Quando finalmente riaprì gli occhi, si sollevò con la poca forza che aveva e cercò di tirare un pugno all’ombra raffigurante il suo ex-amico, purtroppo però l’unica cosa che colpì fu l’aria e lo slancio lo fece cadere in avanti, in ginocchio davanti alle sbarre della cella. 

E lì, ricominciò a singhiozzare.

Jack si sentiva fiero di sé, finalmente lo aveva spezzato e ci era davvero voluto poco. Giusto un po’ di spirito di sacrificio ed un modellatore di ologrammi. Di per sé, si era anche divertito, anche se non era decisamente il suo tipo… ma era stato divertente. Molto divertente. 

Vederlo aggirarsi per la cella cercando di colpire o toccare gli ologrammi che aveva abilmente creato, sentirlo gridare insulti, piangere e cercare di non dormire… perché appena l’uomo si fosse addormentato, lui sarebbe tornato a disturbarlo. Era così semplice, perché non ci aveva pensato prima? Questo proprio non lo sapeva.   
In breve, Mordecai divenne completamente paranoico: Fissava quelle che credeva fossero le sue allucinazioni con occhi iniettati di sangue, ormai completamente privo del sonno, della fame o di qualsiasi altra cosa perché aveva paura che, una volta chiusi gli occhi, quelle ombre sarebbero venute a fargli del male. Nessuno venne più a disturbarlo per gli esperimenti, Jack pensava che quel tipo di tortura fosse molto più affascinante. 

Ma finalmente, giunse la cavalleria. 

Quattro cacciatori della cripta riuscirono ad assaltare la Facility, uccidere gli ingegneri, salvare gli animali, e mentre Zer0 e Salvador cercavano i campioni di scoria per la Tannis, Axton e Maya si occuparono di liberare gli animali, fino al momento in cui, dopo aver fatto esplodere un’altra parete, ritrovarono in una cella dove non c’era nessun animale, ma un uomo all’apparenza, visti i capelli bianchi, un vecchio, attorniato da ologrammi azzurri raffiguranti Roland e altre persone a loro conosciute. 

Axton buttò subito a terra la sua torretta per aprirsi un passaggio, mentre Maya si avvicinò all’uomo, toccandolo lievemente sulla spalla. 

“Mordecai? Sei tu? Ti abbiamo cercato per tanto tempo e…” Mordecai reagì in maniera violenta a quel tocco, e spaventata, Maya lo bloccò con la sua azione speciale. Axton le si avvicinò, guardando incredulo l’uomo. 

“È veramente lui… diamine… ma che cazzo gli hanno fatto?” 

Maya lo fece scendere, mettendosi a distanza di sicurezza, mentre appunto Axton gli afferrava le spalle.   
“Ehi… ehi. Siamo arrivati. Siamo venuti a salvarti. Ci abbiamo messo troppo tempo, lo sappiamo, ma resta con noi, per favore… non cedere ancora… Gli altri ti stanno aspettando, sono tutti in pensiero…” 

“Bloodwing…” Axton lo mise a terra, cercando di metterlo comodo.   
“Cosa?”   
“Blo… Bloodwing. Dov’è? Sta… sta bene? Lei…” 

“La stiamo ancora cercando. È ancora viva, questo lo sappiamo. Maya, per favore, aiutami a togliergli questo coso di dosso…”   
Disse indicando il collare, che sicuramente conteneva un dispositivo di ricerca o qualcosa del genere. Chiamarono Salvador, che lo spezzò senza alcuna difficoltà, quindi Axton lo prese sulle spalle. 

“Sentite, voi andate avanti, dobbiamo trovare Bloodwing e il suo chip, io sto indietro e vi copro con la torretta. Se Jack ha fatto qualcosa a lui, non riesco ad immaginare cosa abbia fatto con l’uccello.” 

Maya lo fissò un attimo apprensiva, ma gli altri furono tutti d’accordo. Quindi Axton procedette un po’ più lentamente, tirando la torretta ogni qual volta che si ricaricava, proteggendo la strada dietro di loro. Ogni tanto Mordecai diceva qualcosa, ma erano soprattutto frasi deliranti su Roland, sul non lasciare che gli facessero del male e su come gli mancasse Bloodwing.   
Ad un certo punto, dopo aver sentito urla e suoni di combattimento, Maya e Salvador tornarono da lui, con la morte negli occhi. E con la chiave magnetica che avrebbero dovuto trovare. 

“Non… non ce l’abbiamo fatta, a… a salvarla dico…” 

Mormorò la sirena con uno sguardo colpevole. Zer0 arrivò per ultimo, reggendo un fagottino. Axton allora mise a terra Mordecai, aiutandolo a reggersi in piedi e a raggiungere quella specie di involucro di piume e ali… il cecchino non riuscì neppure a toccarla, ma quasi si abbandonò alla stretta del commando. 

“L’ho persa… non sono riuscito a salvarla…”   
"Non è colpa tua, Mordecai. Jack è un maledetto mostro che non… non… Ah, cazzo.” 

Esclamò Axton, non potendo reagire come avrebbe voluto per via del fardello che portava. 

“Beh, avanti, abbiamo la chiave, abbiamo Mordecai, torniamo a Sanctuary…”   
“No… non posso tornare a Sanctuary, Roland… Roland lui…” 

Il commando lo depose un attimo a terra, per lasciarlo respirare da seduto e si mise un po’ in disparte, assieme agli altri, anche se Maya si inginocchiò accanto all’uomo. 

“Roland ci ha mandato qui a salvarti, Mordecai. Quelli che ti circondavano erano ologrammi creati da Jack. Roland non è mai stato qui e non ti ha mai fatto del male…è il tuo migliore amico!” 

Mordecai tossì un poco, guardandola con gli occhi viola per via delle contaminazioni da scoria. 

“Roland non è mai stato qui? Hai… Hai ragione era… tutto nella mia…” 

Maya scosse la testa, afferrandogli una mano. 

“No, non erano neanche allucinazioni, era Jack, è sempre stato Jack. Andiamo a Sanctuary, troveremo qualcuno che potrà aiutarti a guarire… Per favore…”   
“Poco tempo resta  
Ora dobbiamo andare  
Arrivano” 

Mormorò la voce di Zer0, mentre dava in mano a Salvador il corpicino e ricaricava la sua arma. Axton pure era pronto con la sua torretta.   
Mordecai si portò una mano agli occhi e alla fine annuì. 

“Hai… hai ragione, sirena. Torniamo a Sanctuary…” 

Axton lo riprese sulle spalle, e cominciarono a correre per uscire dallo stabilimento e tornare al viaggio veloce. Purtroppo furono circondati dai caricatori di Jack, ma non si fecero intimorire… li superarono e continuarono ad avanzare, sempre più veloci, il peso del cecchino non era un problema per il commando, e alla fine, riuscirono ad arrivare alla città volante.   
Mentre Zer0 e Salvador andarono di corsa da Roland e la Tannis a portar loro i campioni di scoria e il resto, Maya e Axton andarono invece da Zed, posando con delicatezza sulla barella il loro amico ormai svenuto. 

“Ragazzi… vedrò cosa posso fare. Mi sembra messo parecchio male e… beh… non ho mai guarito nulla del genere, ma mandatemi Roland il prima possibile, va bene?” 

E si mise subito al lavoro. 

Roland andò immediatamente a vedere come stesse il suo vecchio amico, addolorato dalla notizia della scomparsa di Bloodwing. Lilith invece cercava di nascondere la sua preoccupazione inventandosi missioni per i quattro cacciatori. 

“So che vi sembra ingiusto che vi mandi via in un momento del genere, ma abbiamo bisogno che portiate qui il Re degli Slab. Dategli questo appunto da parte di Roland, e buona fortuna.”

E mentre i cacciatori della cripta andarono a continuare la loro storia, Zed uscì dalla sua clinica pulendosi le mani dal sangue e con lo sguardo spento. 

“Mi … mi dispiace, Roland. Ho fatto tutto il possibile ma…” 

Il leader dei Crimson Rancer non pianse. Sentì solamente il dolore farsi strada dentro di lui…   
“Posso vederlo?” 

Chiese allora, mentre chiamava Lilith. 

“Certo… certo. L’ho ricucito come ho potuto al meglio… non lo riconoscerai, però. Ma… penso che lo tenesse in piedi solo la determinazione.” 

Roland lo guardò. Era coperto fino al petto con un lenzuolo, la pelle grigiastra, i capelli completamente bianchi… ma aveva un’aria così pacifica… sembrava dormisse.   
Lilith lo raggiunse, e depose un bacio sulla fronte del loro amico. 

Quanti di loro sarebbero dovuti morire ancora? Quanti di loro non avrebbero visto la fine della guerra? Né Lilith né Roland lo sapevano. Ma avrebbero comunque combattuto. Per Bloodwing, per Mordecai, Per Pandora.


End file.
